High School and Music
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. We Have Big News Tomarow

Hoshiko: Kya!! My first actual story!!!!!

Inuyasha: Do you have to be so god damn loud? *winces alil*

Hoshiko: YES!! *yelling at him now*

Inuyasha: Oh my god get this woman away from me!!!

Hoshiko: Disclaimer please!

Kagome: HoshikoFist does not own Inuyasha or these songs! Enjoy! *giggles*

Inuyasha: Thank god she doesn't own the show!! *runs away from an angery Hoshiko*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High Shool and Music

A tempo started...1...2...3...4....Bam! The beat on the drums start first, next the bass guitar, the lead guitar, and finaly the keyboard.

_This is who i am and this is what I like!_

_GC, sum and blink and MPX rockin' my room!_

_If you're lookin' for me i'll be at the show_

_I can never find a better place to go!_

_Until the day i die, I promise I won't change!_

_So you better give up!_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I dont wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun!_

_I don't wanna wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up!_

_'Cause im not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up!_

Inuyasha was singing and playing his guitar at the same time at the Summer Concert. Him and his band are the greatest male band all in Japan. It has Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo. Miroku plays the keyboard, Koga the drums, Sesshomaru electric guitar and Shippo is bass guitar. Inuyasha is obviously the lead vocal and lead guitar.

_I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being home_

_I'm impolite and make fun of everyone_

_I'm immature and will stay this way forever_

_'Til the day I die_

_I promise I won't change!_

_So you'd better give up!_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I dont wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun!_

_I don't wanna wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up!_

_'Cause im not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up!_

Inuyasha smiled at all the fans and looked back at his friends. They were all enjoying their fans screaming too. So they continued their song.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up..._

_I don't wanna be told to grow up..._

_I don't wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun!_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you'd better give up!_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun!_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up!_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you'd better give up_

_No, I don't wanna change_

_So you'd better give up_

_'Cause i'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up!_

Inuyasha and his band ended with a great ending! The crowd was going nuts! Inuyasha yelled thank you and ran backstage with his band. Where Kagome and her band are waiting. They are the greatest female band in Japan. Their name is Deadly Roses. Inuyasha's is Dangerous Demons. They had a rivalry because they both are the best. Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha winked at her. Secretly, Kagome likes Inuyasha, but of course he doesn't know. Only her best friend Sango does. And secretly, Inuyasha has a crush on Kagome, and only his best friend Miroku knows.

Kagome's band has Sango, Amaye, Rin and Snow in it. Kagome is lead vocals. Sango is lead guitar, Amaye is drums, Run is electric guitar, and Snow is bass guitar. Kagome looked at her friends and then at the crowd from behind the cuirtain.

"you girls ready?!" Kagome's voice was full of excitment. They all yelled in agreament and ran onto the stage.

"We're..." Kagome began and looked at the her friends again then at the crowd "The Deadly Roses!"

The crowd went nuts! And Kagome started with vocal.

_I will break, in your thoughts..._

_With what's written, on my heart..._

_I will __**BREAK!! BREAK!!**_

Now the band started when she screathed "Break" into the mic. She smiled and felt a strae on her back. She knew it was, Inuyasha so she didn't bather to look back.

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live, without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

Now she started to move, her hair slinging every where in her face. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her from backstage.

_I'm so sick!_

_I'm so sick!_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out sell out, die out!_

_So you'll __**shut up!! **__And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ear!_

_I'm so sick infected with_

_Where i live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

Kagome kept singing while she was dancing, now using a headset. Her hair cover her face, so she had to move it alot of times. Inuyasha's gaze never left her perfect body as it swayed and moved to the beat.

_I'm so sick! I'm So Sick!_

_**Hear it!! **__I'm..__**Screaming it!!**_

_You're heeding to it now,_

_Hear it, im screaming it!_

_You tremble at the sound!_

_I'm so sick! Infected with, where i live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so, I'm so sick!_

_I'm so sick! Infected with, where i live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so_

_(I'm so)_

_I'm so sick!_

_(I'm so sick)_

_I'm so_

_(I'm so)_

_I'm so sick!_

_(I'm so sick)_

Kagome finshed just as the band did, Tossing her head to the right at the last note. She panted and watched the crowd scream and jump out of their seats repeatedly.

"Once again we're the Deadly Roses!" She yelled into the mic and ran backstage with the other band and her friends.

"And that's how you do it!" Kagome told the guys before they left.

They just stode there in silence and shock.

"Wow...." Miroku was the one who broke the silence "We should get going...our manger says he has some thing to tell us tomorow. So we should get some sleep"

They all agreed and left to their shared mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshiko: So, whatcha think?! I like it!

Inuyasha: I love it! You made me have an awesome voice! I think i could learn to like this story.

Kagome: Awesome! I love the name you gave my band!

Hoshiko: *Giggles* Review please!!


	2. Big News, Unknowing Something

Hoshiko: Okay, i couldn't wait to make another chappy!

Inuyasha: But it's so late, you should go to bed...*yawning*

Hoshiko: Would you rather make a Naruto fanfic instead of this one?

Inuyasha: Sorry about saying that....

Hoshiko: Disclaimer!

Kagome: HoshikoFist does not own Inuyasha or these songs! On to the story!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~High School and Music: The Big News~*~

A beam of light cut throw the dark purple curtains landing on a perfect face. Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She yawned and streatched. Today was the day the Deadly Roses manger was gonna tell them the "Big News". Kagome had no idea what it was.

She got out od bed, the black carpit felt good under her feet. She walked over to her huge walk in closet, filled with neon, rave things, dark clothes, dark shoes, neon and dark clothes all over it. She sighed as she went through her clothes. She decided to wear a red, black and white mini plaid skirt, a black tank top with a black skinny tie. She though she mind as well her favorite subbed belt! She put a black leather jacket over her outift. She chose to wear her knee length, tie up, boots. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her tricolored hair. She had black hair with blood red and dark purple high lights. Her eyes werea beautiful icy blue from her contacts that she always wear. They are the kind that you put them in and you don't need to take them out for anything, but you still could if you wanted.

She looked herself over in her mirror and walked downstairs where her friends were. She found them in the kitchen. She examined their clothing very carefully.

Sango wore a pair of black kahkis with a neon green tank top. Over her tank top was a leather jacket that said Demon Slayer on the back. She wore simple black eyeliner and green eye shadow.

Rin wore a blood-red one shoulder tanktop. Black flairs that had straps and zippers every where. Three chain belts that she wore over her shirt to make them shone. She wore fishnet fingerless hloves and a stubbed chocker. She had some black high heeled boots. She only wore clear lipgloss and red eyeliner.

Amaye wore a brown shirt with a white stripped vest. Dark blue flares that had brown straps hooked every were around her lower body. PAbout 8 pockets on her jeans. She wore plaine black and white vans.

Snow had a simple neon green plaide skirt on with a black tanktop on it that had neon green writing saying 'I don't mean to be this good looking'. She wore black opened toed wedges with a neon green bow on the front. No makeup.

When Kagome got something to eat their manager walked into the kitchen.

"Ladies," their manager Hojo greated them happily "You must all be excited to hear the news now aren't you?"

"HELL YES!!" they all yelled together.

Hojo sweat dropped and told them they were all going to Tokyo High.

"We're what?!?!" They all yelled together omce more.

"You heard me!" Hojo snapped back and smiled at Kagome before he left.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but..." Amaye began and never got to finish because all the other girls slapped their hands over her mouth.

No way were they gonna admit _it _just yet.

~*~ Mean While with the Dangerous Demons ~*~

Their manager Naraku had just told what Hojo tald the girls....They were going to Tokyo High.

Oh but Naraku never told them that the Deadly Roses were going to be attending it as well. Just as Hojo never told the girls that the Dangerous Demons were going as well. I think hell is about to break loose**[A/N Haha sorry, my friend gave me the idea of using that line!]!**

Uh-oh, I wonder what they will do. Inuyasha and they others were freaking out because Naraku came in, told them the big news, and left. Just like that. 'Bye?' Shippo thought to himself.

"This is great...Just great.."Inuyasha mummbled under his breath. Causing Sesshomaru to sigh.

"Well...look on the bright side, Tokyo High has some smokin hot girls there!" who other then Miroku would say that?

"Miroku, come back to earth!" Koga yelled at his friend.

"Sorry, captain we have a problem.." Miroku replied.

"What you loose your brain on the way there?" Koga asked sarcasticly, causing every one to burst into a roaring laughter.

"Well...." we have no choice but to go.." Inuyasha mumbled again and Sesshomaru agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoshiko: Sorry for it being short! I was saving all the High School Drama for the next chappy!

Inuyasha: Oh boy...

Kagome: *wacks Inuyasha with a frying pan*

Inuyasha: OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU WENCH?!!?

Kagome: For being an idiot *grinns like a three year-old with a over sized lollipop*

Inuyasha: *sweatdrops* uh.....Reveiw please!


	3. Huge Shocker!

* * *

Hoshiko: Yay! new chappy!

Inuyasha: Took ya long enough...

Kagome: Inuyasha! You know what she was doing!! She was hanging with her best friend!

Hoshiko: *sticks tounge out at Inuyasha* You just jealouse that i haven't written anything about you and your "awesomeness" yet!

Inuyasha: Damn Straight!!

Hoshiko: Wow....uhm...DISCLAIMER!!

Kagome: HoshikoFist Does NOT own Inuyasha or the songs used!!

KagInu: ENJOY!! And don't forget to reveiw!

* * *

~*~Huge Shocker~*~

A shimmer of light rested on the famous teenagers eyes. A groan was heard in the room. Kagome cursed under her breath and got out of bed. She went to her personal bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, and brushed her natural shinny hair. She walked into her walk-in closet and decided to wear a pair of really baggy jeans with atleast sic pockets, and three chains. A studd belt that wasn't through the hoops and just rested on her hips. A red tube-top with a leather jacket with a purple rose on the back saying "Poisones Rose". Her stage name, that her friends came up with. She wore a pair of black and white flat nikes with a purple check on them. Kagome put in purple highlights in her hair and walked down stairs.

She found every one sitting at the island in the kitchen, admirring their outfits.

Sango wore a pink halter top with a pink plaide skirt with black open toed wedges. Her leather jacket had a pink rose on the back with the saying "Hunting Rose", also her nickname. She wore a pink streak in long brown hair that was in pig tails.

Snow wore a neon green T-shirt with her name on it "Rabid Rose". She chose it because she thought it was funny. She wore black baby pants with a neon green design in them. Her black and neon green vans went really well with her outfit.

Rin wore a black and dark blue tube top to match her twin sister, Kagome. She wore a baby blue streak in her hair and a dark and baby-blue plaid skirt with open-toed black wedges with a tiny baby blue bow on the front. Her leather jacket had her name on it, "Sweet Rose".

Amaye's outfit so fitted her today. A neon blue with neon red tanktop with her name on it "Wolfish Rose". She is a wolf demon after all. Her black mini skirt and fingerless gloves matched her black and neon red slip-on shoes. She put a neon blue streak in her red hair.

The girls all approve din eachothers outfits and went to leave the house to start their first actual day of High school.

"Well," Rin started "At least we won't be stuck with Inuyasha and the rest of them."

"Yea, that's right," Amaye bagen "We finaly get something they don't!"

"Oh hell yeah!!" Snow cheered, her fox ears pricking up on her head.

Kagome's tiny dog demon ears just twitched. {**Note: Kagome is also a Inu Hanyou!**}

"We finaly get to be awy from the demon band..." Kagome sighe dinn relief.

~*~With The Dangerous Demons~*~

Inuyasha walked to his black suzuki with a red flame on the sides. His black baggy pants and chains with dark red shirt and letaher jacket with his name on the back , "Deadly Inu", matched his bike perfectly. He sighed as he sat on his bike, looking at the others. The rest of the guys just nodded as they put their helmets on.

In a matter of seconds the swereved out of the garage and into the streat. Passing a group of girls. Miroku wistled at them like the pervert he is. The girls giggled and started to whisper to eachother.

When Inuyasha spoted the Deadly Roses on their bikes, his eyes-widdend.

"You got to be kidding me," He growled alil, until he saw Kagome with her helmet not on, smiling like she was having the time of her life.

His eyes never left her, that is, until he saw the school in the background. He waved a sign at the guys behind them and motioned them into the parkjing lot. They all parke by eachother, and what do you know it? A huge group of girls and some guys surrounded them. Saying stuff like "Omg! You're the best guy band i have ever heard!!" or "Can I have your aoutograph?!" and some were saying obvious stuff "Your song 'Grow Up' is the best!!".

The Dangerous Demons nodded and just stood there. Their heads shot up when they heard a voice say "Oh my kami! Look it's the Deadly Roses!!" every girl screached! The guys whistled like mad! The guys looked at each-other, giving eachother the look like you just heard you're best friend was gay and had a crush on you.

"What are they doing here?" none other then Koga asked, more like demanded in a really pissed voice.

"Damn that Naraku! he set us u p!" Shippo yelled.

"He's _gonna_ pay for this!" Miroku held up a fist.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at eachother in alil shock.

~*~The Deadly Roses~*~

Kagome giggled as she heard kids in their school actually liked them. She gratefully gave her autograph to any one who asked, and so did the rest of the girs. Some guys asked their favorite player if they could get a kiss from them on their cheek, nose, and some times ear or mouth. They just rolled their eyes and giggled, but did it, they loved their fans, so they would do even that with them. But if you ask for '_it'_, bye bye person!

Kagome laughed at her friend Amaye give a kiss to a fan. Sango gave a guy her aoutograph on a portrait of her.

Then, every thing seemed to have frozen when they saw The Dangerous Demons on the other side of the parking lot. Kagome's eyes narrowed as her and her friends walked over to them. Rin, Sango, Kagome, Amaye, and Snow in that oreder. For Inuyasha is was Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and lastly Shippo. They stood in a horazontail line, and growled at each-other.

"What are doing here?" Amaye snapped.

"Us?! What about you?!" Koga snapped back.

"We go to school here..." Kagome answered plainly "Hojo, told us too..."

"It seems our managers did this on purpose.." Inuyasha growled "Naraku made us come here, it seems as if the were plaining on us becomeing friends."

"That will only happen when it snows in hell!" Snow shouted at Shippo who was growling at her.

"You can say that again..." Sango was glaring at Miroku, who was glaring back.

Rin just simply ignored an eyeing Sesshomaru.

"We better go..." Kagome growled and walked off with her friends to the office. They got their sceduals and locker numbers and combo's.

During homeroom, every one in there screachted as both the Deadly Roses and The Dangerous Demons walked in.

"Don't tell me we have the same classes!!" Sango yelled.

Sure as hell they did, every single class with eachother, apparently the school board thought it would help. But they were way wrong, dead wrong!

"This is gonna be a long year...." Kagome sighed as she sat in the back with her friends beside her in the corner. Inuyasha and his friends sat at the other corner. He smirked at her and waved nicely over at her.

Kagome smiled sweetly, but fakely then flipped him off.

"Just say when...and where.." Inuyasha winked causing Kagome to growl at him.

"I hate you..." she told him.

Yep, she was right....this is sure as hell will be a very....long year in High School.

* * *

Hoshiko: Ta-da!! Sorry it's short! I just wanted to save the next things for the next chappy!

Inuyasha: Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this...

Hoshiko: Kagome, tame your boyfriend....

Kagome: Inuyasha....SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: OW!!! What the fuck Kagome!?! *in a crater*

Kagome" Review please! *runs away from an angrey Inuyasha*

Hoshiko: Yeah, what she said...*Sweatdrops while watching the two* This is gonna be a long night...


	4. Start of a long year!

Hoshiko: Yay! This is chappy four!!

Inuyasha: Finally woman.....

Hoshiko: Inuyasha....stop reading Naruto fanfic...you're turning into Shikamaru..

Inuyasha: As if! Thats a lazy ass...I'm a selfish inu hanyou!....Wait...that came out wrong..

Hoshiko: *holds sides while laughing* Di-disclaimer please!! Ahahahahaha

KagInu: HoshikoFist does NOT own Inuyasha or these songs!

Hoshiko: ENJOY! *keeps laughing*

* * *

~*~First Day of a Long Year~*~

Kagome sighed as she looked at the chalk board. She couldn't believe that this actually happen. Why in the hell is she going to school in the first place?! And not to mention with all the bloody hanyou's, it had to be Inuyasha!? Sango looked over at her friend, she had an aggravated expression. Sango sigh, she knew what Kagome was thinking, and she wondered the same thing. Hojo must've know something they didn't. Sango changed her gaze over to an eyeing Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes and growled. Rin was trying not to laugh at the two. They were getting to worked up about this. Rin felt a stare and turned over at the direction. She saw Sesshomaru gazing at her, face emotionless. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and looked out the window. Sesshomaru smirked in amusement and looked at the chalkboard.

Kagome tapped on her desk with her claw, tapping a beat. She started to hum, Sango heard this and hummed with her.

Rin smiled and raised her hand.

"May we present the class with a song?" Rin raised a skinny eyebrow, still smiling.

"I guess so.." the teacher sighed and sat at his desk "Less work for me.."

Sango and Amaye giggled and looked at Kagome. She nodded once and they all got up to the front of the room. Rin took the stereo that was in the room and put a little iPod on the docking station. A beat started and the girls lined up.

"This is Stand in the Rain, our newest song." Kagome smiled and started to sing, looking at the guys. They were staring at them, confused.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

The class began as they listened to Kagome's sweet voice sing the sad words. Had her eyes closed as she sang, which sooned opened as she began to sing with the rest of the girls.

_**[All Girls]**_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Now Inuyasha and his friends smirked alil as they listened to the girls sing. The girls got quiet and Kagome began to sing by herself now.

**_[Kagome]_**

_"She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."_

**_[All Girls]_**

_"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain,"_

Now Kagome's voice was filled with sorrow when she sang the next verse. The girls held their heads low. The guys looked confused as they watched.

**_[Kagome]_**

_"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found"_

_**[All Girls]**_

_"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

The class went nuts. They were the first to hear their new song and they loved it.

"I think it's only fair that The Dangerous Demons should do a song too," Amaye stated and winked at the boys who were smirking.

"Very well, boy's, you're next," The teacher said as the boys went up to the front of the room.

Sesshomaru put in the iPod like Rin had done and looked at Inuyasha.

"This song is also new" Inuyasha started "It's called, Lips of an Angel, it's softer then what we usually do but, oh well."

_**[Inuyasha]**_

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

The girls mouthes dropped. Kagome couldn't believe that they were singing a song like that. The question is.. Why?

**_[All Boys]_**

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_**[Inuyasha]**_

_  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

Kagome looked over at Sango who's mouth was wide open. Kagome closed it at giggled. She gave her a "Wow" look at Kagome and looked at the guys.

**_[All Boys]_**

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

The girls in the class started to whistel, except The Deadly Roses, they just stared in shock.

**_[Inuyasha]_**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Inuyasha finished, and the class started to clap like maniacts. Kagome shook her legs and looked out the window. Inuyasha looked over to her, a small smile spread across his face. He knew that she liked the song, but decided to bug her about it later.

* * *

Hoshiko: Okay, sorry for the late update!!!!

Inuyasha: Shut up woman, and just get started on the next one...alright?

Kagome: Inuyasha's right...wow that's scary...But you should get started on the second one.

Hoshiko: Okay....Well, hope you enjoyed it!! R&R!! Bye bye!


End file.
